Orokin Derelict
| connections = None | boss = Lephantis, Zealoid Prelate | relay = }} For the soundtrack, see Derelicts. The Orokin Derelict is a location and tileset similar to Orokin Towers, with the respective missions taking place on an ancient Orokin vessel that is left abandoned to tides of time and tarnished due to long-term exposure to the Infestation. To access, single-use keys must be acquired, either by trading with other players, or crafting from blueprints purchasable from the Market. The blueprints themselves are reusable. All blueprints (with the exception of the Lephantis Assassination mission) use Nav Coordinates, which are found in storage containers and lockers on all missions, including missions in the Orokin Void. Only the player starting the mission will consume a key upon successful extraction. In the Orokin Derelict tileset, Lephantis Nav Coordinates can be found. They are one of the components needed to craft Orokin Derelict Assassination keys to access the Lephantis boss. Following Update 26 and the end of Nightwave/Series 2, Zealoid Prelate has become the 2nd Derelict boss, requiring a Derelict Emissary Assassination key to be accessed. Players will encounter standard Infested units around level 25-35, rather than Corrupted units (which are usually enemies found in the Orokin Void). Derelicts have the greatest chance of Corpus and Grineer incursions, and with the appropriate incursion and death mark, The Grustrag Three or the Zanuka Hunter may also appear. The Orokin Derelict has a greater drop rate of Mutagen Sample per mission than Eris, with Derelict Capture being the fastest way to obtain them for lone players (in some cases the player must scavenge the level thoroughly after capturing the Capture Target depending on its location). While Derelict Survival is optimal with a group of 4 players for greater yield per Rotation. Environment The Orokin Derelict tileset is a version of the Orokin Tower tileset that has been heavily damaged by Infested overgrowth. Walls have been breached, devices have broken down, maintenance corridors have been exposed, systems have been hazardously damaged and traps have been displaced from their original locations, to name just a handful of the changes. The Infested have eliminated or assimilated all of the Corrupted and the Neural Sentries - if there were any at all. There are Void roots or tendril-like flora that has been left unmonitored for a millennia, allowing said flora to grow freely side by side with the infestation, naturally infesting the scenery while creating new pathways not present in the Orokin Tower. In one tile, Warframe Cryopods can be seen traveling across a bent railing into the murky depths below. The insides of these pods also contain the flora biomass, but it is unknown if the pods contained Warframes or Tenno before Infestation. The Orokin Derelict also introduces two new types of hazards: *'Electrified water:' Certain pools of water are electrified by damaged circuitry, causing electric arcs to crackle over their surface. Standing in the water will deal damage at a higher rate than the fire damage of Self Destruct hazards (around 20 per second to player shields without resistance mods), which will affect both Tenno and their enemies (Has been observed to be 50 per second in 2 separate derelict exterminate runs as of 10/1/13, Needs confirmation). At the edges of some of the pools of water, a generator or similar device can be found, that when fired upon, can be destroyed to disable the electricity. As of the electrified water was removed from Derelict Survival missions. *'Energy arcs: '''Some corridors, particularly the long and narrow ones going around the damaged Artifact Chamber, have blue-white energy arcs pulsing across them at regular intervals. These will inflict ''extreme ''damage to any Warframe that gets caught in them, capable of killing almost any Warframe regardless of mods in one hit. Fortunately, as of the current version, the Derelict maps have no key objectives being blocked by this type of hazard. **It is extremely hard (if not impossible) for a freshly revived Tenno to escape being instantly downed again when the same arc reactivates unless there is a squadmate observing the timing of the hazard. Those attempting to revive a player downed by this hazard must be careful to avoid being caught in it themselves. Despite the extinguishing of its Orokin features, the derelict still holds the secrets of its past. Decayed versions of the Orokin Challenge Rooms (parkour courses) withstand with even greater secrets (note that these aren't usually found on the minimap and are often hidden behind red-lit doors) and somehow their locks still seem to be functional whether obvious or not. Orokin Challenge Rooms in Derelict missions tend to have less of a chance of dropping mods compared to their Void counterparts, however. Mission Types Assassinate= Orokin Derelict Assassinate key blueprint can be purchased for . The mission objective is to kill the Lephantis boss. Derelict Emissary Assassinate key blueprint can be purchased for . The mission objective is to kill the Zealoid Prelate boss. |-|Capture= Orokin Derelict Capture key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Defense= Orokin Derelict Defense key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Exterminate= Orokin Derelict Exterminate key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Mobile Defense= Orokin Derelict Mobile Defense key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Sabotage= Orokin Derelict Sabotage key blueprint can be purchased for . |-|Survival= Orokin Derelict Survival key blueprint can be purchased for . Conclave Maps '''There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset.' Rewards Defense and Survival Derelict missions will have a chance to yield one of the following every 5 waves/minutes. Rotations are as such: A-A-B-C. Derelict Sabotage has optional hidden caches that can be found. Vault requires that a special vault be found and opened in certain Orokin Derelict missions. Defense= |-|Sabotage= |-|Survival= |-|Vault= Orokin Vault Corrupted Mods Corrupted Mods are dual stats mods, where one stat is positive and the other is a negative side effect. One Corrupted Mod will be awarded to each player after a member of the squad successfully opens an Orokin Vault. Each Corrupted Mod has an equal chance to drop ( %). Trivia *A derelict is an abandoned property in very poor condition. *Due to the massive tree-like tendrils similar to Ancient flesh, and the presence of Lephantis, the derelict could be one of the oldest sources or even the original source of the Infestation. *Curiously, vaults can be found on an Orokin Derelict, which is a spacecraft, but not found in any Orokin tower. *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. *Although the Orokin Void tiles are in towers and the Derelict tiles are in a vessel which should be physically smaller, some of the Derelict-only rooms match or exceed the size of the largest Void rooms. *Enemy units were changed from levels 30-40 to levels 20-30 with . *This was the only location to drop Mutagen Samples between and . *As of , the Orokin Derelict now has a Drop Table, taking some of the loot out of the Orokin Void. *The white plants seen as decoration in the Void have been infected, causing them to grow out of control. The trees destroy the ship from the inside, rendering it helpless against raiders, as seen when the Grineer/Corpus pay a visit. *The Derelicts may have been test sites for the original virus, which would explain the extremely developed state of Lephantis, or it simply could not escape into the Void in time when the Infestation was released against the Sentient. * added a Mobile Defense key to the Derelict. *The Lotus claims that the artifact is "untouched" and "clean", but refrains from expanding on that declaration .. However, the vault is visually clean and not derelict or otherwise untidy. This suggests that the vault has not been looted. *After , completing the Derelict Survival with the Corrupted Artifact did not reward a Corrupted Mod. As of this has been rectified. *It is suggested that there are many other similar heavily infested ships/locations throughout the Origin System. All of them are also called derelicts. **In Nightwave Series 2, Arlo's devotees seek out these derelict sites to expose themselves to the Infestation. **Emissary Derelicts appear over several planets as special Nightwave missions, which require a Zealot Derelict Code from completing 3 Outbreak missions to enter. ***After the end of Series 2, Zealoid Prelate and his own Zealot Derelict became a new Assassination node of the Orokin Derelict. Media OrokinVault.jpg|Orokin Vault Hint: Always check inconspicuous protrusions on the MAP Dragon_Vault_Door.jpg|Door to Dragon Vault inside Orokin Derelict. m32FDbc.jpg|Orokin Vaults Promo 2013-09-17 00011.jpg|A laser trap that survived the Infestation 2013-09-17 00017.jpg|Lightning Gates (Caution: These gates will kill you instantly on contact and can repeatedly insta-kill you on revive. If you are killed by one, make sure to time your revive properly) 2013-09-17 00023.jpg|Electrified water 2013-09-17 00004.jpg 2013-09-17 00006.jpg 2013-09-17 00008.jpg 2013-09-17 00009.jpg 2013-09-17 00013.jpg 2013-09-17 00014.jpg 2013-09-17 00015.jpg 2013-09-17 00018.jpg 2013-09-17 00019.jpg 2013-09-17 00020.jpg 2013-09-17 00021.jpg 2013-09-17 00024.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00004.jpg 2013-09-20 00003.jpg 2013-09-20 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00019.jpg 2013-09-20 00020.jpg 2013-09-23_00001.jpg|A well-stocked Loot Chamber (not its own room) Orokin Derelict.jpg|Extraction of the Orokin Derelict. Orokin Derelict1.jpg Orokin Derelict2.jpg Orokin Derelict3.jpg Orokin Derelict4.jpg Orokin Derelict5.jpg Orokin Derelict6.jpg Orokin Derelict7.jpg Orokin Derelict8.jpg Orokin Derelict9.jpg Orokin Derelict10.jpg Orokin Derelict11.jpg Orokin Derelict12.jpg Orokin Derelict13.jpg Orokin Derelict14.jpg Orokin Derelict15.jpg Orokin Derelict16.jpg Orokin Derelict17.jpg Orokin Derelict18.jpg Orokin Derelict19.jpg Orokin Derelict20.jpg Orokin Derelict21.jpg Orokin Derelict22.jpg Orokin Derelict23.jpg Orokin Derelict24.jpg Orokin Derelict25.jpg Orokin Derelict26.jpg Orokin Derelict27.jpg Orokin Derelict28.jpg Orokin Derelict29.jpg Orokin Derelict30.jpg Orokin Derelict31.jpg Orokin Derelict32.jpg Warframe0753.jpg|Orokin Derelict Challenge Room Warframe0754.jpg Warframe0755.jpg|Too many traps Warframe0757.jpg|This big vent pushes you way back to the starting point Warframe0758.jpg|Well they forgot about the walls(after the vent pushes you to the stars back to the start) Warframe0748.jpg|Finish line of the challenge(ignore the chat please) Warframe 2.png|The second half of a treasure parkour room in the Derelict Void. Its recommended to use Valkyr's Zipline or Ivara's Dashwire as the rooms are huge and if you fall you'll go straight back to the start! branislav-perkovic-bp-orokinship-exterior-derelict.jpg branislav-perkovic-bp-orokin-engine-room-.jpg|Preinfested Orokin Derelict concept art Patch History *Optimized collision on Orokin Derelict Tentacles to better match current player movement skills. *Improvements towards Orokin Derelict mission markers to address pathing issues. *Fixed enemies not being teleported when falling into pits in the Orokin Derelict Exterminate tileset. *Derelict Survival Missions no longer have electrified water to prevent enemies from slowing down to jump over it *Fixed a level hole in the Orokin Derelict. *Fixed a missing door frame. *Fixed a crash. *Fixed being able to run Orokin Derelict missions without respective keys. *Fixed "Find and defeat Lephantis in Orokin Derelict" Eris Junction task only completing if the Assassination Key was used to run the mission. *More fixes for navigation issues. *Fixed numerous navigation issues. *A new Orokin Derelict Mobile Defense Key is available in the Market. *Audio reverb applied to Orokin Derelict tilesets. *Fixed various zoning issues on the Orokin Derelict tileset. *Fixed issues caused by broken level overlays in Void Derelict tilesets. *Fixed Void and Orokin Derelict Missions showing up as ‘Mercury’ when viewing player activity in friends list. *Orokin Void and Derelicts dynamic music is now live! Make sure to have your music enabled when listening for our latest update to Orokin Void and Derelict tilesets *Fixed several locked doors in the Orokin Derelicts showing up in green. *Corrupted Vaults now appear in Derelict Sabotage missions. ;Tweaked Orokin Derelict Defense: *Added more areas for the AI to navigate the terrain via jumping and flight. *Did a pass on what is considered ‘out of bounds’, should prevent some degree of spawn-camping at the top of the map. *Fixed a hole near the side stair route in Orokin Derelict Defense. ;Orokin Derelict Survival Specific Changes: *Made several changes to the Derelict Survival mission to improve spawning. *Polished the logic for connecting procedural levels. *Increased the number of connectors to increase play space. *Increased spawn room chance. *Removed tentacle traversal room (Giant open room which branches are navigated) from intermediate spawning, will only occur as dead end. *Added the new capture objective rooms to Orokin Void and Derelicts. *Derelict Vault Rooms can no longer be accessed without a key. *The Orokin Vaults have emerged in the Derelict Tile Sets! *Removed elevators from Orokin Derelict Survival. *Reduced crafting time of Derelict Keys from 1 hour to 1 minute and for Derelict Assassination Key from 3 hours to 1 hour. *Introduced. }} ru:Руины_Орокин fr:Épave Orokin es:Derrelicto Category:Derelict Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 10 Category:Infested Category:Orokin Category:Missions Category:Infested Tile Set